Joking and Romance
by Elemantalelf
Summary: After Harry's name is called from the Goblet of Fire most of the school turned. The next day many torment the young fourteen year old and they aren't punished. His friends decide to do the job themselves. The twins and Hermione help Harry prepare for the tasks. The twins get help from their older brothers. Harry and Fred grow closer. Dumbledore bashing. Teacher bashing.


**Joking and Romance**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

'Thoughts'

_Parseltongue_

The day before Harry's name was called from the Goblet of Fire. Most of the school turned against him. They believed that he managed to get his name called for attention. Luckily those in Gryffindor didn't believe it. They knew Harry well enough to know that he would never do such a thing. At the moment Harry was in the common room doing homework. He wanted to be ahead of it since he was now a champion.

"Harry?" Ginny walked up to him.

"Yes Ginny?" He looked up from his potion's homework.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Not really." He answered honestly.

"I'm sorry." She said. 'How dare they make him go through this?' It seemed like no one was punished for tormenting Harry and he was still made to compete.

"Not your fault." He said.

"I know." The redhead said.

"Good." He didn't want her blaming herself for other people's behavior.

"What's up with Ron?" She had seen him act like a jerk to Harry.

"What?" He asked not knowing she wasn't in on the plan.

"Is he against you?" She asked.

"No. He's just pretending to be. He wants to see who is against me and then he gives the names to Fred and George. He knows that I didn't put my name in the Goblet and this is his way of protecting me when the teachers aren't." The dark haired wizard said.

"Brilliant." She smirked.

"They thoughts so." He was sick of everyone calling him a liar without proof so he didn't stop them.

"I'll help." Ginny said.

"Thank you." He said.

"You're welcome." She smiled at him.

"You hungry?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said.

"Well I'm done with this essay so let's go get some lunch." He said.

"Okay. Man I hope Fred and George are there." She said.

"Me too." He had a crush on Fred and enjoyed listening to him talk. "Thanks Gin." He said.

"Huh?" She looked at the emerald eyed boy in confusion.

"For believing in me." He said as he packed up his things.

"You're welcome." She said.

He quickly put his backpack in the dorm before returning to her. His stomach growled causing the two to giggle.

"Yes food is definitely required." He said making the two laugh harder as they thought about a certain red haired wizard.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked as she left her dorm.

Harry and Ginny shared a look before laughing harder. The frizzy haired witch scowled as she glared at them. She wasn't really angry and the two knew it.

"What?" She asked in mock offense.

"Sorry." Harry said after he calmed down. "We were laughing because my stomach growled and I said Yes food is definitely required."

"And then we thought of Ron." Ginny finished his sentence.

That made the brunette witch giggle. "I see."

"Let's get some food." He said.

"Okay." Hermione said.

"Good idea." Gin said.

The three made their way to the Great Hall. Harry ignored the glares sent his way. He wasn't going to let them bother him and they wouldn't be glaring for long. He had seen the twins sneak behind them. The trio ate before returning to the dorms. The ones glaring were now screaming at their new looks.

Ron, Neville, Seamus, and Dean were already in the common room. They were sitting near the fireplace. The three boys were giving Ron lists. Harry rolled his eyes as he sat down next to Ron.

"You three are collecting names as well?" He asked.

"Yes." Seamus said. "It is our job as your friend."

"Plus we can't let Ron have all the fun." Dean told him.

"Especially when it's the teachers." Neville said.

Harry smiled at them. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." The three said together.

"Do you have a list of people you think put your name in the Goblet and made it give your name?" Neville asked.

"Yeah. The twins and Hermione have it." He had done it last night since he couldn't sleep.

"Could you make us a copy?" The usually nervous boy asked.

"Sure." He said.

"Thanks." Neville smiled at him.

"You're welcome." He said.

"You should get some rest." The Longbottom heir could see how tired he look.

"Okay." He went upstairs for a nap.


End file.
